


Johnlock ficlet: tattoolock

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, practice, tattoolock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock finds out John has a tattoo.





	

“You have a tattoo?”

 

Sherlock's eyes got wide as he looked John over, trying to figure out where it was, what it was. He saw John smirk and Sherlock blushed, eyes going down in shame as John got closer.

 

“Want to see it?”

 

Sherlock nodded his head, too eager, too desperate but John just smiled, pulling of his jumper and tshirt. Sherlock held his breath as John turned, showing off his back and the big tattoo between his shoulder blades.

 

“A bee hive?”

 

John just shrugged a shoulder and Sherlock came closer, tracing his finger over some lines. He heard John gasp and pulled away, heat rising in his neck again.

 

“S-sorry, it's just.”

 

Sherlock stops as John turns around, his finger on Sherlock's mouth, a fond smile on his lips as he steps closer. Sherlock feels John's warmth, the hairs on his chest standing up, the nipples getting hard and Sherlock has to swallow down the lump in his throat.

 

“You're so beautiful.”

 

He bites his lip as he looks down, cursing himself for not thinking. John chuckles lightly and Sherlock looks up, surprise in his eyes as John looks him over, his eyes resting on Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock opens them up a little, John's finger still in place and he licks it with the tip of his tongue. John's eyes go dark instantly and suddenly Sherlock is pushed back onto the coach, gasping for air as John lays down on top of him.

 

“John.”

 

“Shut up and kiss me Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock's eyes widen even more and John closes the distance for him, their lips connecting and they both moan. John's tongue licks it's way inside and Sherlock feels lightheaded, his hands going over John's back, caressing it and the tattoo as John kisses him with more tongue, more teeth and passion.

 

He bucks up as John's mouth leaves his and finds his neck, biting down before licking the spot, leaving a mark that will only be visible for them. John smirks as Sherlock's hands find his arse and squeezes it, breathing hard as John's cock grinds against his own.

 

“John!”

 

“Shht love, I've got you.”

 

John smiles, going down Sherlock's body, opening up the shirt and leaving a trial of kisses and licks along the way. Sherlock wiggles underneath John, gasping and panting as John's hands open his zipper and expose his half hard cock to the cool air.

 

“Oh baby.”

Sherlock opens his eyes, looking at John as John slides down his briefs, taking in Sherlock's cock before looking at Sherlock again, licking his lips and Sherlock growls, his hand going to his cock.

 

John catches his wrist, a stern look in his eyes and Sherlock let's out a desperate sound.

 

“Not tonight love. Hands above your head. Come on, that's it.”

 

John smiles with approval as Sherlock brings his hands up, interlocking them above his head and he bucks up as John licks a line from base to tip.

 

“John!”

 

“Oh, you are so perfect love, so perfect and all mine.”

 

John's eyes are wicked as he swallows down Sherlock's cock on one go causing Sherlock to shout with surprise and pleasure. He can't help but buck up into that wet heat before John's hands are firmly on his hips.

 

“S-sorry, oh my god. John!”

 

John hums around Sherlock's cock, nerves on fire and Sherlock looks up, trying to see John around his cock. It's almost too much, the feeling of John going up and down, the sounds John makes as he works Sherlock to the edge, the sensation in his body.

 

“John, John, John.”

 

It's the only thing he can say as John goes deeper, faster. Sherlock tries to warn him but too soon he's coming, his cum releasing in John's throat. John takes all of it, swallows it down before letting go of Sherlock's cock, a content look on his face as he comes up and kisses Sherlock.

 

They both moan as their tongues connect, Sherlock tasting himself and he grabs John's hair, pulling it hard to have access to John's neck, making a mark of his own. John hisses before moaning again, his cock rutting against Sherlock's leg.

 

“God. I want you so badly. You're amazing Sherlock, so amazing.”

 

John kisses him sloppy as he ruts against Sherlock faster and harder. Sherlock's hands find their way to John's arse, squeezing it, pushing him closer and John let's out a growl as he bites Sherlock's neck, his hands in Sherlock's curls.

 

“Come for me John, come like this. Let me see what I do to you.”

 

John moaned as Sherlock grabs his arse again, kissing him again. Sherlock feels John's cock on his leg, the hardness of it, the warmth, he wants him so bad.

 

“I can't wait to have you inside me, opening me up, filling me with your cum. Oh John, John.”

 

John comes with a shoot, his hands pulling Sherlock's hair as his body rides out his orgasm. Sherlock feels the wet patch on his leg as John ruts the last few times, coming down in Sherlock's arms.

 

“Who knew you had such a filthy mouth?”

John's voice is harsh and full of lust as he looks up at Sherlock.

 

“You're gorgeous love.”

 

Sherlock blushes and John reaches out to kiss his lips, soft and red. They moan as their tongues meet again and John breaks the kiss first, standing up and offering his hand to Sherlock who looks at in confusion.

 

“Shower time love. I've been wanting to see you naked and dripping wet for a while now. It's also a great way to see my other tattoo.”

 

Sherlock's eyes go from confusion to lust in seconds and John smirks, offering his hand again. This time Sherlock doesn't hesitate, getting up and following John to the bathroom, getting fully undressed along the way.

 

He can't wait to find all the tattoos on John's body.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I started for an upcoming series in 2017 but it just didn't work. Something is wrong with it, it's not good enough so I decided to post it here cause I hate deleting things. 
> 
> So any suggestions, ideas for tattoos John could have, any comments could help me!  
> \-------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
